conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Second American Revolution (Germania)
Introduction The Second American Revolution took place mainly in the Southeastern United States, or the Confederate States of America from 1974 to 1975. The war was horrific and brutal due to the tyranny of Daniel Jackson, dictator of the USA. During the war period, migration to the Confederacy was banned in the USA and punishable by death. Hitler sent large amounts of aid to the Confederacy starting on February 27, but after the successful Germanian Revolution, the nation was unable to assist anymore. This led to the crushing defeat of the Confederacy and the continuation of the fall of the USA. War Breaks Out First Offensive The '''First Offensive '''was a blitzkrieg style attack on the USA by the Confederacy under the leadership of Richard Nixon in hopes of capturing the capitol quickly and perhaps forcing the USA to leave the new nation alone. The military strategy itself was genius, but the Confederate Armed Forces were virtually untrained and too small to truly carry out the operation, which lasted from March 1 to April 13. The First Offensive was drafted a week after the Confederacy reformed. The operation was carried out by a makeshift military of about 9,000 soldiers known as the Army of Liberty. By the time the operation was about to begin, the Army of Liberty was well equipped with German resources and new recruits were being trained by Germany. On February 28, Hitler agreed to send the Luftwaffe to assist with limited air support. The attack entailed a very quick and effective invasion of Virginia, then a stockpile of troops and resources along the border of Maryland, which would then progress to Washington DC and occupy the capitol of the nation. All of this was to be done within a month. The invasion began on March 1st with the Luftwaffe entering American airspace and bombing Norfolk and Roanoke. The 9,000 strong Army of Liberty invasion force then entered the two cities and began fighting for control. By March 5, both were in Confederate hands. The Luftwaffe then bombed Richmond on March 6. The Army of Liberty invaded the next day and met heavy resistance. It took them longer than they expected to secure the city, which fell on March 16. By this time the USA had prepared an invasion of the Confederacy, and Nixon knew this, so he made sure the Confederates moved quickly. The Army of Liberty had grown to nearly 80,000 well trained men by this time, giving the Confederates a real chance to retain their independence. On March 18, 20,000 troops gathered on the border of Maryland, and the Luftwaffe attacked Washington DC and Baltimore, weakening the American defenses for a Confederate invasion. Unfortunately, the Confederate generals made 2 huge mistakes regarding this invasion. First, they sent too many soldiers into Maryland at once on March 19. Second, the western borders were not secure enough for the Confederacy to sustain a two front war. The invaders were surrounded when they reached Washington DC on the 24th, and, although they captured the city, were eventually defeated and captured on March 26. They were humiliated as well, learning that Daniel Jackson had been moved to Cleveland the day before the attack. In a last ditch effort to capture the city, the Confederates sent the rest of the troops in Virginia to rescue those that were captured on March 29. Virginia was then invaded from the west and the troops in Maryland left stranded. The Army of Liberty divisions left in Maryland then surrendered to the USA on April 13, marking the end of the First Offensive. The Confederacy Falls The April Invasion On April 23, The USA invaded the Confederacy with enormous manpower and vehicles, waging total war against the rebellious states. The Confederates were devastated in the Battle of Little Rock and then advanced to the Mississippi River. The Luftwaffe began securing the northern border or the Confederacy on April 25, leading Jackson to focus his attention on the war in the west. The fighting along the Mississippi was gruesome and brutal, causing casualties of around 270,000 in total. The Confederates held out for a few months until on December 21, Hitler's empire fell to rebels and aid to the Confederacy ceased. On Christmas Day, in what is known as the Christmas Day Massacre, United States forces slaughtered Confederate troops by the thousands and stormed across the Mississippi, where they proceeded to destroy entire cities and murder civilians. The Army of Liberty officially surrendered to the United States on February 3rd at the Battle of Atlanta. Germany began flying Confederates out of the territories that were still free and allowing them to become citizens the German Empire. Finally, on February 11, 1975, the Confederacy was absorbed back into the United States, and many of its citizens were executed as traitors. Category:Scenario: Germania